1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of device processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and structure for patterning a substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Patterned deposition of material is used for device fabrication in a wide range of technologies and industries. Similarly, patterned etching of substrates is used to form many different types of device structures. Such processes typically may involve a number of individual steps and may entail use of multiple types of fabrication tools, adding to the complexity and expense of device manufacture. For example, currently patterned deposition techniques are employed for fabricating such components as semiconductor circuits and discrete devices, micro-electrical mechanical devices (MEMS); solar cell devices, electronic sensors, transducers, memory devices, magnetic devices, and other devices. To achieve patterned deposition, each of such applications may require complicated masking process, lithography tools, and etching tools, requiring multiple steps-steps, which leads to high production cost. Similarly, patterned etching or doping of a substrate may entail deposition of a sacrificial material, lithographic processing to define a pattern to be etched or doped, which may involve the use of multiple masks and masking steps, and one or more etching or implantation steps to define a permanent pattern in the substrate.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated that there is a need to develop less complex and costly methods for patterning substrates to form patterned deposition on the substrate or patterned etching of the substrate.